


In Your Arms

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Juliantina [2]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Married Life, Recent Baby Having
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: Juliana and Valentina have just had a baby and they're finally getting to bring him home





	In Your Arms

Juliana rocked the baby carrier back and forth, speaking quietly to the newborn who slept peacefully for what felt like the first time since he had been born. Valentina winced as she stood up out of her hospital bed and an orderly helped her to sit in the wheelchair. She reached over and took her wife’s hand, squeezing tightly as she glanced between Val and their son. Her heart had never been so full before. Juliana never thought she could be this happy.

“How is he? Can I carry him out?” Valentina asked, her eyes welling up with tears as she admired just how beautiful Juliana looked next to Matteo, with their matching jet black hair, and Valentina’s eyes.

“Of course you can, my love.” Juliana very carefully lifted the little boy, doing her best not to wake him. She held him close, tight against her shoulder; rocking him back and forth a few times before placing him into his other mothers’ arms. Juliana felt something in her chest tighten at the sight and knew she’d never see anything more beautiful or wonderful.

Valentina held Matteo close to her chest and pressed up to kiss her wife’s cheek.

\-----/////-----

Juliana parked in front of the small apartment and slid out of the car. After a lot of confusion, she managed to finagle the baby seat out. It weighed heavily on her arm, and she opened the passenger door, extending her other hand to help Valentina out of the car as well. “I feel like I ought to carry you both over the threshold or something.”

“Our first day as a whole family. The three of us in our home together.” A tear trailed down Juliana’s cheek out of sheer joy. “This is… this is real and true perfection right here.”

Matteo had ceased his mewling and was fast asleep once more. Juliana set him down in the crib they had set up in the living room… with another crib in each and every room. She pulled her wife closer; tight against her chest and began to rock them back and forth.

“I couldn’t be happier. There is nothing better than the life we have built.” Valentina turned them both to gaze upon their beautiful boy. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do for either of you. In the whole world. I would burn down all of Mexico, the United States, and then the rest of this world if that is what you required of me.”

“I know, Val. Me too. This baby and this life are all I have ever wanted. Now, why don't you get some rest while Matteo is actually sleeping? I’ll stay up with him. Watching you sleep is one of my favorite pastimes and now he will inherit that.” Juliana kissed Valentina softly, then kissed her forehead, and her lips once more.

“As long as you’re up with him, I’ll sleep like I’m… well, you know.” Valentina chuckled tiredly before laying on the couch next to Juliana and resting her head on her wife’s lap.


End file.
